


Dean on the Subject of Sam's Eyes

by as_pir_in



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Currently Thinking Of, Eyes, Hazel Eyes, M/M, Sam Winchester's Eyes, Sam's Eyes, Sammy's Eyes, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_pir_in/pseuds/as_pir_in
Summary: Dean gets lost in Sam's eyes a lot and here is why.





	Dean on the Subject of Sam's Eyes

Currently thinking about Dean getting lost in Sam's eyes. Getting lost in the chaos of colors and emotions held within them. Lost in the way that at times his eyes look like glimmering emeralds and at others they look like a treasure chest full of perfectly shiny gold. Lost in the way that sometimes there are so many colors held within his baby brother's eyes that they could take you to a whole different place, like the forest in the springtime after it rains with the sun shining through the foliage, glinting off the water on the leaves, or into space, an entire galaxy held within his eyes, mixes of greens and grays and browns swirling among themselves. Not to mention all the restrained emotion held within them, you could see it all if you looked hard enough. See all the pain and regret and fear colliding with all confidence and love and kindness. You could see his internal struggle, the anger clashing with his empathy, the resentfulness grappling with his awareness of the other side of the story, the impure and the pure parts of him at war. You could see when he was overwhelmed with jealousy, or sympathy, or joy. You could see it in his eyes when he was about to break, when an emotion was about to crash past his default, polite mask. You could see all of Sam, merely by looking into his eyes. Currently thinking about Dean getting lost within Sam, through the portals that are his eyes, seeing into his brother's soul. Sometimes Dean gets so lost, that he's not surprised that Sam gets lost in there at times too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a drabble than anything, was just thinkin abt sammys eyes and my brain went with it instead of doing math like i was supposed to


End file.
